List of Characters in Green Rider (book)
The following is a list of all named characters appearing in the first Green Rider book sorted alphabetically. *A ** Captain Able – of the guard, killed by Amilton ** Abram Rust – King’s Forester ** Aeryc -- (mentioned only) God of the moon ** Aeryon -- (mentioned only) Goddess of the sun **King Agates Sealender – (mentioned only) The last of his line and died of old age. Preceded the Hillander kings ** Agemon – caretaker of tombs ** Alton D'Yer – Green Rider who helps Karigan fight Shawdell ** King Amigast – King Zachary’s father ** Prince Amilton – King Zachary’s brother who stages a coup ** aus-Corien – (mentioned only) Mirwell refers to him as his friend. He is pack leader of T-katnya and the father of Urath. *B ** Bayberry – One of the Berry Sisters ** Professor Berry – (mentioned only) Father of the Berry Sisters ** Bluebird – Captain Mapstone’s horse ** Bunchberry – One of the Berry Sisters ** Beryl Spencer – Green Rider spying on Mirwell ** Brienne Quinn – Sergeant of the Tomb Guards ** Aunt Brini – (mentioned only) Karigan’s aunt *C ** Clatheas – seer who reads Karigan’s fortune at the Fallen Tree inn ** The Horse/Condor – Karigan’s horse ** Connly – Green Rider ** Crowe – Castellan at Sacor City, actually a traitor *D ** Master Deleon – (mentioned only) Karigan’s riding instructor at Selium ** Devon Wainwright – Counselor to Zachary, killed by Jendara ** D’rang – Mirwell’s lackey ** Lord Drannonair – (mentioned only) Softfeather returns to him ** Dusty – boy who gives Karigan food when she is held captive by Jendara and Torne. *E ** Ereal M'farthon – Green Rider who delivers invitation to Mirwell ** Lady Estora – F’ryan’s lover ** Estral – Karigan’s best friend at school ** Evony – (mentioned only) Green Rider about whom Abram tells Karigan. A singer with a beautiful voice, she was killed by a noble who was angered by the message she delivered. *F ** Farnham – (mentioned only) groundskeeper at Seven Chimneys ** Fastion – Weapon who watches Karigan and later treats her wounds ** Finder – Zachary’s terrier ** F'ryan Coblebay – Green Rider killed by Shawdell and entrusts Karigan with his message *G ** Master Galwin – (mentioned only) Examined the black arrows ** Garl – Man from North who found Joy Overway’s body ** Garroty – Mercenary who attempts to rape Karigan ** Dean Geyer – Dean of school at Selium ** Gilan Wylloland – (mentioned only) a fictional character in The Journeys of Gilan Wylloland a book Karigan read as a child. ** Golden Guardian – (mentioned only) Estral’s father ** Gowen – minstrel from Selium who Karigan meets at the Fallen Tree inn. ** Aunt Gretta – (mentioned only) Karigan’s aunt *H ** Haryo – (mentioned only) Mirwell’s former aide ** Herschel – (mentioned only) handyman at Seven Chimneys ** Heylar – (mentioned only) Captain of the Talons, a group of mercenaries. *I ** Immerez – Captain who wields a whip. Karigan cuts off his hand when he attacks her. ** Master Ione – (mentioned only) Karigan’s natural history instructor. He was killed in the attack on the field trip. ** Queen Isen – (mentioned only) Zachary’s grandmother and the previous ruler *J ** Jendara – Weapon who is loyal to Amilton. ** Joy Overway – Green Rider searching for Karigan and Condor, killed by Shawdell. *K ** Karigan G'ladheon – main protagonist of Green Rider ** Kariny - Karigan's mother *L ** Laren Mapstone – Captain of the Green Riders ** Leon – (mentioned only) Green Rider about whom Abram tells Karigan. He was a fierce gambler. ** Letitia – servant at Seven Chimneys ** Lilieth Ambrioth – (mentioned only) First Rider ** Lorilie Dorran – leader of the Anti-Monarchy Society ** Luna Moth – Beryl Spencer’s horse ** Leese- Mender at the D'Yer wall *M ** Mael – shopkeeper in North who is killed chasing after a thief ** Marin the Gardener – (mentioned only) ** Horse Marshal Martel – Loyal to Zachary, he and his men accompany them through the tombs but are cut off before reaching the throne room. ** Matterly – clerk at Selium ** Mayer – (mentioned only) Green Rider who Abram tells Karigan about. Very unlucky but married the daughter of a wealthy farmer and now raises blueberries. ** Melry Exiter – Captain Mapstone’s adopted daughter ** Mornhavon – the evil of 1,000 years ago *N ** Neff – King Zachary’s herald ** Lord Nethan L’Petrie – aristocrat of L’Petrie province *O ** Osric – (mentioned only) Green Rider who was with Connly when the castle was invaded. He stayed to find loyal soldiers. *P ** Pary Mantobe – (mentioned only) Green Rider who used the waystation in the past ** Patrici – Green Rider and Captain Mapstone’s aide. Her clan raises horses in the borderlands. ** Plover – Patrici’s horse *Q **Queen Isen -- Mother of King Amigast, grandmother of King Zachary and Prince Amilton. *R ** Ram Canoro – (mentioned only) He makes the blueberry wine sold at the Fallen Tree inn. ** Red Wing – Joy’s horse ** Arms Master Rendle - arms master at Selium ** Riley Spencer – (mentioned only) Beryl’s brother who was punished by having his hands cut off. ** Rolph – stableboy at Seven Chimneys ** Rory – only Weapon to survive the attack on the king *S ** Salvistar - the giant black horse of Westrion, and is the God of War and Bringer of Strife. He carries the souls of the dead on his back to the beyond and is often depicted with Westrion. He has appeared to and carried Karigan on his back as she is the current Avatar for Westrion. ** Sarge – one of the Mirwellians hunting Karigan ** Saverill – (mentioned only) The traitorous Weapon who was punished by being tortured for weeks and then chained alive to the prison tower for the vultures to feed on. He is used as an example to other Weapons. ** Sevano – Cargo Master for Stevic G’ladheon. He taught Karigan self-defense. ** Sevelon – (mentioned only) Legendary figure who served the gods and goddesses by dispensing their justice. She manipulated events to help mortals and kept the gods humble. Aeryc and Aeyron rewarded her by bringing her to the stars where the immortals dwell. She cast her sword aside and it became the constellation Sword of Sevelon, seven stars in the shape of a sword and is easily recognizable. She is a female in Sacoridia and depicted as male in Rhovanny. ** The Gray One/Shawdell – main antagonist of ‘’Green Rider’’ ** Skeller – (mentioned only) member of the Anti-Monarchy Society ** King Smidhe Hillander – (mentioned only) Called the Great Peacemaker, he united the clans, set permanent boundaries, and made lord-governors. ** Softfeather – The eagle who helps Karigan fight the creature from ‘’Kanmorhan Vane’’ ** Somial – The Eletian who helps Karigan after she fights the creature from ‘’Kanmorhan Vane’’ ** Sperren – Counselor for the king ** Aunt Stace –(mentioned only) Karigan’s aunt ** Stevic G'ladheon – Karigan’s father *T ** T. Bankside – (mentioned only) Green Rider who accompanied Lt. Mapstone when she received a bad knife wound. ** Tagard – guard who attempts to rape Mel. ** Taggern – guardsman at Mirwell ** Tarone – Guard at Fallen Tree inn ** Thursgad – Mirwellian soldier ** Timas Mirwell – Karigan’s schoolmate and bully who she bests in a fight. **Tomastine II Mirwell – Governor of Mirwell ** Torne – Enemy Weapon who captures Karigan ** Aunt Tory – (mentioned only) Karigan’s aunt *U ** Urath – A boy from the Under Kingdoms about Karigan’s age. He is the son of aus-Corien *V *W ** Westrion – (mentioned only) God of Death ** Inn Keeper Wiles – innkeeper of Fallen Tree inn ** Wilmy – half-dressed woman in North ** Wilson – tomb guard who is assigned to King Zachary at the end of the book *X *Y *Z ** King Zachary – King of Sacoridia Category:Characters